


Little do you know [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: This is a video focusing on Ezekiel and Jake, that edits footage in such a way to make their relationship seem intenser than it is portrayed in the show.





	Little do you know [Video]




End file.
